Making Waves
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: I almost kissed him, but I quickly stopped myself. I was a Hunter now, but...I loved him terribly and it hurt. So what should I do about Kyoya?
1. Intro

Making Waves Intro

Author Note: Hello, peoples who can read! Okay, this doesn't have Percy or Annabeth or anything in this. My friend Summer came up with the idea of this humorous love story between these two demigods. It's a double between we two writers, so just so you know! Sasomeii is her P.O.V and Yo-Yo is mine. Enjoy!

**Summer () **

"Sasomeii," I replied to his question.

That was the first time I had ever heard him talk. He asked me my name, which was unexpected. Very unexpected. He smiled, which I imagine was rare.

"So, see ya' around," I said.

As it turned out, we had first period together. The whole time he was staring at me. It was a bit creepy, but sweet, I guess.

_His are such a light green, _I thought, completely ignoring the lesson on kinectic and potential energy. Suddenly, the bell rang, which, by the way, almost gave me a heart attack.

**Pooffoop1 **

She was pretty. I hoped I wasn't scaring her, and I didn't mean to stare. But her light blonde hair shimmered on her head in the early sunlight, and her gray eyes were mysterious and gourgeus. Her smile was dazzling and she was _so smart. _You wouldn't _believe _how many classes she took. Nothing like me, who acted like idiot when I asked her name.

Well the bell rang, I swore not to talk to her again. I'd just end up acting like a fool and make her not want to be around me. She wouldn't be into me, anyway. My feeling were like the sea: Better left alone.


	2. How?

Making Waves 2

**Summer () **

I wanted to ask him out. Badly. But I look so trashy. I wear too much makeup, heavy eyeliner, dark shoes…I'm a basic kick-butt girl. And I like moose or meese or whatever the plural for moose is. I'm like the ultimante form of weirdo. So he'd never be into me. I trudged to the longue and sulked.

**Pooffoop1 **

"Sasomei?" I looked at her shyly. I was going to do it. I was going to ask her out.

"Yeah?" she looked up eyes widening.

That was weird. She seemed brighter than she had been. But she couldn't have been sulking…right?

**Summer () **

My eyes widened at his words.

"Will you go out with me?"

I nodded, the words stuck in my throat.

"Yes!" he yelled suddenly, tumping over in his chair. Very graceful, right?

I laughed with the rest of the crowd. Well, okay, it was a little mean. But hey. It was still funny.

When he left, I squeezed out to go to my room. I wrestled with my hair and finally got into a green t-shirt and blue tights. Now I just had to get through one meal without looking like a ding dong.

But how would I do that, exactly?


	3. Wipe Out

Making Waves 4

She'd said yes. So, I tipped over my chair.

_Nice move, Kyoya, _I thoughts as I rushed through the laughing crowd, _real charming. _

Back at my home, I sank into my sheets. What was I going to do? I guy like me couldn't possibly charm a girl like her. I then sat up in my bed and picked out an outfit. My best: A yellow shirt with red umbrellas all over it with red shorts and flip flops.

The next morning, I washed my green hair and died it again, making it a fuller green. I then combed it, put on my outfit, and headed for Sushi Swim, an on campus sushi place. Sasumeii was just sitting down when I came in, so I joined her. Silence.

We tried small talk, but it sounded really stupid. When my plate of the Sushi Pile high was served, I took a bite.

"Hm," I said, "they make the chicken here good."

"Chicken?" Sasumeii said, looking confused, "you mean sushi?"

"Yeah," I said, confused at her being confused.

"Sushi is fish," she said as I ate another, "raw fish."

I almost chocked. I love fish. Fish being _alive. _I spit it out and looked at Sasumeii. I'd spit it out, alright. On her plate. I gasped and tried to clean it up, but my shirt got hung on the chair. I leaned back to free it, but my chair tipped over.

I got to my feet and rushed out, face red and tears in my eyes. I'd wiped out.


	4. Crab

Making Waves 5

I just stared, It was all could do besides laugh. I walked out of the laughing crowd and found Kyoya sitting on the nearby Miami beach. I sat next to him and said, "So….sorry about the fish."

He didn't reply but instead looked around. I did the same, since I'm kinda' paranoid. He finally spoke and said, "Have you ever tried to talk to fish?"

I don't know what my face looked like, but I'm sure I said, "Are you crazy?"

"No," he replied, "it's just…I can talk to them and they can talk to me."

"Oh," I said, "that's…cool."

"Right," he echoed softly, "I'm sorry."

He began to rise, but I pulled him back down.

"You're cool," I said, "cooler than me. I like you for that."

"Really?" Yo-Yo said, "wow. That's kinda' what I.."

I got lost in his green eyes. Just, and I mean _just _before, we kissed, a massive wave crashed over us. When the water pulled away, there was a large crab, looking ticked off. He was billboard size and really, _really _ugly. He screeched and headed for us.

Confused, I screamed and ran. He came after me, of course. Always me. But before he could grab me, Yo-Yo yelled in rage. Suddenly, a wave swept over the carb. When the water retreated, there was nothing left but a large, empty shell. Yo-Yo ran to me, a worried look on his face.

My knees were shaking and my breathing was heavy. He held me strong as I cried. I _never _cry, but I was too emotionly shaken up to care. I told you I'm weird. When I'd calmed down, he looked at my eyeliner streaked face and asked me if I was okay.

"I…" But I interrupted myself when I kissed him.

When we pulled away, Yo-Yo grinned at me. I put my head to his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yes," I said, "I am now."


	5. Talking to a Fish

Making Waves 6

Author Note: Hello! SOMEBODY has to be reading this! Can you guys plz review?

She kissed me.

When she's pulled away, I smiled at her. She laid her head on my chest and held me tightly. I did the same, and we stood there for a long time. But somebody soon noticed, and soon we were being teased by a laughing crowd. We dashed away and hid in Sasomeii's dorm room.

"That was bad," she puffed.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," she said, smiling at me.

I eased down the ladder we'd set up and dashed home early. Like I said, Dad didn't care. When I entered, he set down his leaf he'd been studying.

"How did it go?" he asked as I made my way upstairs.

"Fine," I shrugged while thinking _Like you care. _

I sank into my bed and listened to my iPod. Most of the songs I played were love songs. I know. Pathatic, isn't it? Once I got tired of that junk, I wondered if Sasomeii kissed me out of sympathy or if we were…a couple. I slid out of my window, climbed down, and went to the beach.

Kneeling at the water, I looked at a long fish near the shallow end and spoke in my mind, _Hey, _

_Hey, _the fish said, _what's wrong? _

_Girl issues, _I replied, _I don't know if she kissed me out of favor or for real. _

_Were her eyes closed? _the fish inquired.

_Yep. _

_She likes you. _

_How do you know? _

_You're not the first Son of Poseidon I've talked too. _

_Son of Poseidon? _

_Uh…bye! _The fish zipped away.

I went back to my 'dad' and crossed my arms.

"Am I really your son?" I demanded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter."

He then explained the whole demigod thing. I was the Son of Poseidon, God of the Sea. But, if your smarter than me, you probally know and I don't have to explain. My 'dad' was really my protector, who was of course a satyr. Once I got over my heart attack, he told me a younger satyr would take me to Camp Half Blood.

I knew Sasameii couldn't go. She was mortal, sadly. That evening, we met up. I told her everything. She was about to say something, but, in fear she'd cry and my own sadness about to make me spread some tears, I kissed her.

And it was the saddest kiss ever.


	6. Welcome to camp

Making Waves 7

_Wow, _I thought, trying to comprehend what I was hearing. However, I knew about demigods. I was one. He didn't need to explain. I know I'm a Daughter of Athena.

I found Kyoya by the beach and explained all of this to him. I, being prepared, followed alongside him to Camp Half Blood. We found a few safe houses and stayed there. From there, we quickly found Camp Half Blood. When we got there, he had his arm around me, so everybody stared.

Chiron directed us to our cabins. My cabin looked like my dream room: maps, swords, armor...I even got a complementary celestial bronze sword with a velvet hilt. After getting settled in, I walked over to Yo-Yo's cabin. As I walked, in, I saw his cabin mate asleep, (at least I hoped,) and holding a trident over his neck.

"I didn't do anything," he said.

"He's on your nerves," I guessed. We went to sword fighting.

He was good, but I was better. Believe it or not, I had much more physical strength than him. I saw a note saying all campers should go to the beach in their swimsuits. I ran to my cabin and changed into a purple plaid two-piece. My tatoo of a rose on my lower waist showed. Things were going to get awkward.


	7. Awkward

Making Waves 7

Sasumeii always struck me as a rebel. The fact that she had a rose didn't surprise me. What surprised me is that she had a tattoo of a _rose_. She was a tough punk who didn't give a crap to what the world thought. Not some flowery good girl trying to play bad. I blinked at it, curling on her hip. She looked at me with big gray eyes that spoke to me:

_Say a word and you die. _

I looked away.

The other campers, however, did not. I heard boys whistling and girls pointing, saying some things and calling her select names. My 'Dad' would have washed my mouth out with soap if I'd said any of those things, let's put it like that. She bowed her head, and I put an arm around her protectively. I did my best _Back off or I will eat you _look. Since I am a pretty big guy, they didn't mess with us.

Well, with the exception of Clarrise, Daughter of Ares.

She laughed with the rest of the Ares kids when we walked past. I sent her a glare that said _You're the appetizer. _She laughed again and picked me up by my shoulder. I felt my bones being crushed as she pinned me down.

"Wipe the look off your face before I pulverize you," she warned, and the look in her eyes showed me she was not kidding.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," he replied, not really fearful of her, "now get of my face, Hot Head."

That was mistake one.

She slammed me into a nearby tree painfully. Gasping, I felt a rib crack as I sank to the ground. Ignoring the searing pain, I pulled out a seashell. Throwing it up into the air, I grasped it into my hand. In a instant, I had a shiny blue-green sided sword. I knew the green would destroy monsters, and the blue would do a number on mortals. Nothing rational, but they wouldn't be fighting.

I smacked her with the blue side. Suddenly, she started laughing painfully. I watched as she gripped her reddining side, which apparently tickled. She gritted her teeth before twisting my ankle. Falling to the ground, I watched to be turned into a Yo-Yo Yam with extra syrup. But it never came.

Sasomeii grabbed a pin out of her hair and bit it. Suddenly, she was holding a long celistal bronze sword. She reached into her bikini pocket inside the upper half and pulled out a bracelet like a storm, which, once on her wrist, revealed a huge matching shield.

The two girls clashed, and it was totally apart Sasomeii had the upper hand. It didn't take long for Clarrise to be on the ground, her ribs smashed and her face in pain. Trying to look tough but failing badly, she stumbled away to the infirmary. A girl came dashing up to me.

She was beautiful. Her long auburn hair curls at her waist, and her green eyes were bright and playful. She looked worried as she knelt to my side and applied something to my ribs. A warm sensation filled my being, and it didn't take long before I knew my ribs were heeled. When she untwisted my ankle, I screamed in pain before it felt normal. She fed my a tiny bit of ambrosia, and my wounds vanished instantly.

"I'm a Daughter of Apollo," she explained warmly, "Kayoya, right?"

"Right," I nodded, "what's your name?"

"I am Amelia," she grinned, straightening her orange t-shirt and blue jeans when she spoke, "new guy, right?"

"Right," I then looked at Sasomeii, who was puffing and moaning, "mind helping Somi over there?"

"Oh, duh!" she slapped herself before healing my girlfriend.

"Thanks," I flashed her a grin before embracing Sasomeii, "that was kick butt, Somi!"

"I know," she smiled kind of shyly to me. I then noticed how out of place she seemed with her rebel clothes in this sea of orange and friendly, warm half bloods.

That night, I confronted her.

"Is everything okay?" a saw a certain look in her beautiful eyes I always got lost in.

"I don't feel right here," she was hiding something, but what, I didn't know, "I was thinking of running."

"I'll go with you,"

"No, Yo-Yo. Stay here. It's where you belong,"

"Maybe and maybe not," I squeezed her slightly trembling hands, "but I will go with you wherever you go."

"Thanks, I guess," she flopped back on her bed, "tomorrow during Capture the Flag, alright?"

"Sure," I wish I'd known how hard that would be.


	8. Thoughts

Making Waves 8

**Sasomeii **

I was not kidding to Yo-Yo. I didn't fit in with the other Half Bloods. It was awesome not being attacked every five feet, but still. It wasn't my place. I just knew it. Only he knew because he was the only one who would really care, anyway. Whatever.

That night I had a vivid dream. I was accused of something I didn't do. But who would frame me? Clarrise, maybe? But no. It would have to be someone I trusted. The thought of Yo-Yo doing that scared me. A lot. But no, he would never do that. Would he?

I couldn't risk it. I could not trust _anyone_. And this wasn't my place, it was his. I saw him acting all goo-goo over that Apollo chick. This was my mission.

The next evening came slowly. As I was eating, one of my half sisters came walking up to me. She grinned warmly at me, and her gray eyes made me think she was thinking a million things at once. Sliding beside me, we started talking battle plans. Well, she did most of the talking. Suddenly, her eyes lite up and she shook me.

"Brilliant!" she hugged me.

"Don't hug me," I hissed lowly. I _hated _people touching me.

"Whatever," this chick had 'tude, at least, "anyway, it's Sasomeii, right?"

"How many other Sasomeii's do you know?" I knew that this wasn't a girl you wanted as an enemy, but I was moody.

"Quite a few," she shot back, "I'm Annabeth." We shook hands.

_Nice meeting you, too bad I'm running away, _I thought.

We kept our eyes on our food for a long time.

"You're running away, aren't you?" she suddenly asked.

"How did you know?" even for a child of Athena, that was kinda' impressive.

"Because I've run away a lot," she replied, "Thalia told me she thought it, and I agree totally."

Thalia, I knew, was the highly important Daughter of Zeus. I never even knew she paid attention to me. She had been visiting Camp with the Hunters while Artemis was on some mission.

"It's true, you know," Thalia herself slid beside me, though that was against Camp Rules, "need some help? If anyone knows how to run, it's me."

"Nah, I'm good," standing up, I went to the table of armor that had just appeared.

I was being to reconsider that, though, when I couldn't even fasten my sword.


	9. Left

Making Waves 9

**Kyoya **

Capture the Flag at Camp. It was insane, just like my cabinmate Percy had explained to me. He is the totally awesome super coach, so I had heads up already. We were partnered with Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Zeus, and a bunch of minors. The Ares kids were out for blood, since the Athenas had gotten their flag last week. Sasomeii seemed to be avoiding everyone, including me. Hm…

"Good luck, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek before we began. They smiled lovingly at each other, which reminded me of Sasomeii and I.

"What about me?" I pouted playfully. Annabeth and I had wound up very good friends over the past few weeks.

"You too, Kelp Head," she tustled my green hair before going back to her siblings.

I rolled my eyes at my nickname before pulling out my sword. The signal sounded, and we all charged into each other. I knocked down a few Hades kids before hurrying to my stance as guard. I kept kids away from our flag for a while with Percy and Amelia.

"Your good," she spoke as we knocked over a couple of Hyponos kids.

"Thanks, you too," if I sweetened her up, then I'd get my wounds healed first.

Suddenly, a saw something flicker in the distance. When I saw bleach blonde hair zoom for a nonsecond, I grinned. It was Sasomeii, and I hoped she was coming to help guard. But I realized quick that she was heading for the camp boarders.

_Now? _I thought, _really? _

I tore after her. I saw her look back at me before she started to run. I struggled to keep up. Why was she running? I knew we were in a hurry, but it was almost like she was running away from me. At the boundary lines, I made a grab for her wrist. Suddenly, two hands snatched my wrists, yanking me on my bottom.

"Sasomeii!" I yelped as I struggled. She looked back at me, stopping about fifty feet away.

"Sorry, Kyoya!" she hollered, "but your staying there!" With that, she was gone.

She tricked me. She felt guilty and made sure I didn't go with her. I looked to see Annabeth and Thalia gripping my wrists tightly, holding me back. I struggled all the way back.

"No!" I protested, "Sasomeii!"

"It was her wish," Thalia told me as they pinned me down, "and we had to help."

"Somy," I choked out longingly, "she's gone. My baby's gone."

"She'll come back," even I could see the sadness in Annabeth's eyes. They reminded me of Sasomeii's.

"Don't go after her," Thalia commanded, "Chiron'll put this camp on lockdown. Campers aren't supposed to leave, and there's punishment if you return."

"Sasomeii won't come back then," I realized with woe, "she's too smart for that."

"I'm afraid your right," her sister got off me, "I'm so sorry, Kyoya. But she didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know," I grumbled, "I miss her already."

"So do I," she agreed sadly.

"Come on," Thalia got off me as well and helped me up, "let's all go steal some sugar."

I smiled waterly at them. I'd break down in tears later. But for now I had two friends to keep me out of depression.


	10. Who do I need more?

Making Waves 10

**Sasomeii **

It had been a month since I left Camp. And I could deal with the constant battles with monsters and all. But the pain without Kyoya around was driving me crazy. I sat on the wet muddy ground and sighed. I had to have him with me. I was always tired and depressed. I was covered in bruises, and my eyes were totally lifeless. Shedding a couple of tears, I figured out what I needed.

Three things:

Kyoya

A team

A place to call home

Something like that. And until I got those, I will either going to die or I was going to be driven mad. I didn't know where to find him, heck I didn't know where I was going to find anything. I wasn't sure was I was or anything. I started sobbing with emotion in the forest.

Suddenly, a silver arrow stuck beside my head. A piece of paper read on it: **Turn around. **When I did, I saw the Hunters of Artemis. My heart started humming as an idea came in my head.

"What's wrong?" one of the smaller girls inquired.

"I want to go…home," I choked out the last word.

"The forest isn't it," Pheobe shook her massive head, "come on, Sasomeii. Let's get you back to Camp Half Blood."

My eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"We pay attention more than you think," a taller girl spoke, "Thalia is back there. She said we had to find you and bring you back."

"Camp Half Blood isn't my home," I protested it quick, "I need Kyoya. I need a family. I need a real home. Not a camp."

"What about your dad?" a young girl asked.

"He's dead," I growled, "he was driven mad. I had to take care of my little sister solo. But she died, and…well, I was left alone with my crappy uncle. Then he dumped me off at school. So that is _not _happening." I dispised talking about it even now.

I saw all the Hunters exchange looks. It was like they had telepathy for a few minutes. I was considering running when Pheobe spoke again.

"Come on, we'll get you to Kyoya," she said, taking my arm. I freed it and followed them.

I know I looked pretty awful. So they put me in an outfit just like there's, washed my hair, and healed my major wounds. For the next two weeks we traveled. I must have impressed them, since my half-blood instincts kept us alive. When I saw the worn sign of Camp Half Blood, I suddenly decided I didn't want to leave the Hunters.

But who did I need more: Them, or my true love?


	11. Crack

Making Waves 11

**Kyoya **

I was overjoyed to see that Sasomeii was back. But I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to stay. Over the past month, though, Annabeth, Thalia, Amelia and I could only grow closer. We were totally tight, and I adored slashing monsters with them. I actually didn't spend too much time with her. I was too busy having a blast with Annabeth, Thalia, and Amelia.

"You know I'm not staying," she spoke to me one night, about a week after she'd returned with the Hunters.

"Yeah," I kept my eyes on the lake, "goin' miss you, ya' know?"

"I've got a problem, Yo-Yo," she slumped over the grass, "I want to join the Hunters." That didn't surprise me. It was obvious that she would fit right in.

"But I need you, too," she buried her face in her hands, "what am I going to do?"

"That's your choice, not mine," I replied, "I love you. But if you have to do your thing, do your thing. I'll live on."

She sniffed and nodded. I left her to debate with herself. I didn't like seeing her so messed up. But it was her battle.

"Poor Sasomeii," Amelia commented when I told them in the midst of sword training, "must be hard having a war with yourself."

"That sounds about right," Annabeth spun me around, "but she'll figure it out."

"She's your sister, after all," Thalia brought me to my knees.

After they beat me, (again,) we headed to diner. That night, I heard a tap at my window. Rolling over, I found myself looking into electric blue eyes. After recovering from my stroke, I pulled on clothes and went outside. Thalia stood before me, looking grave.

"Sasomeii has accepted the inviatation from Lady Artemis," she told me, "we must part in the morning."

"I'm going to miss you," I told her, hugging her tightly.

"And I will miss you," she agreed, "I am glad your handling it so well."

"Well, you know," I shrugged, though my heart now had a crack in it.

When dawn broke, the campers who were alive at that hour were saying farewells to the Hunters, which was pretty much everybody. Sasomeii looked beautiful in her outfit, but I was trying to ignore it. I hugged Thalia again before facing her.

"So…I guess this is it," she spoke, brushing, her bleached hair behind her ear.

"Yep," I knew she didn't like hugging, but still…

She embraced me first. I stole a kiss on her jaw before letting go. And with that, she was gone for good. Taking a deep breath, I turned to Percy, Annabeth, and Amelia.

"Come on," I grinned, "let's go to archery practice."


	12. Run

Making Waves 12

**Sasomeii **

Being with the Hunters was amazing. But I felt like there was a part of me missing without him. But I had to stay with the girls or then another part of me would be missing. Ack! Why did things have to get really complicated? So I just put up with it.

Then I got the news of a new quest that'd been assigned.

After a year with the Hunters, we had to go back to Camp Half Blood. Kyoya had really changed. His hair wasn't completely green, and some brown hair was starting to show through. His acne had cleared up a bit, and his chest with thicker. He was fit and taller by about two inches. He greeted me with his famous grin, only it had a golden tooth in it now.

"Seventeen years old," he commented, "you've changed."

Yes, I was more _developed. _

"You have too," we embraced each other tightly. I felt safer with him than I had in a long time.

"Sasomeii!" Annabeth grinned at me with Amelia. We high fived, and Percy took a step back from me.

I know I scared him since I took him down. Hee, hee.

"Any idea for how long you'll be here?" Yo-Yo asked, sitting on a large rock with the other three. Hopping beside him, I shrugged.

We chatted for a while. I told them about the Hunters, and they told me about Camp. Then I realized something: They were hiding something from me. I could tell by the look in their eyes.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Well…" Percy took a breath, "we're going on a quest."

"Really?" my interest was captured.

"Poisiedon and Athena have been fighting a lot," Annabeth explained.

"And a lot of freaky weird things have been happening at camp to persuade the campers to take sides," Percy chimed.

"So we're going to Olympus to talk some since into them," Amelia finished.

"There isn't a prochecy," she added with a pout.

"Chiron is just tired of the water taking shapes and music humming people to sleep so they don't have to do chores," Annabeth smiled a little.

"Our parents," that did it. We all busted up at Percy's response.

"Well, yeah," Yo-Yo hopped down, "is that okay?"

"Totally fine, why wouldn't it be?" I wanted a quest, BUT my life was a quest now. So I hoped he had fun with the happy couple…and Amelia…gr…

A couple of days later, they were all set. I hugged Annabeth, high fived Percy, and wished Amelia a good luck. Then I almost kissed Yo-Yo. But I caught myself and stood past. Tears threatened to spill over my eyes as they left. I went to our cabin and curled up in a ball. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

It was simple and insane. I got up and ran.


	13. Sorry to inturpt

Making Waves 13

I've never been a quest before, but I knew it was _way _too easy. There were no monsters or anything. Just music to motivate us or put us too sleep, or water too heal us. Even Annabeth and Amelia were under the water spell! And THAT was crazy as it was.

When we got to Olympus, I fainted from the beauty. When I came around, I about lost conscienceness again. The only two gods in The Throne Room were Athena and Poiseidon. Athena was beautiful, and Poisedon..oh, gods. I felt anger and resentment. He made my late mother die. And now he…and he was over me…I was going insane just looking at him!

"Kyoya," he spoke first, looking at me with old eyes, "I sense you don't like me."

"Why would I?" my feelings came pouring out, "Mom's gone, you try to help, and now you want me to settle a godly disagreement? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

When I got done and let out a huff, my eyes widened at his poker face. Oh, gods. I'd really done it now. I waited for him to turn me into Yo-Yo bits.

"Well," Athena looked at Annabeth, "we meet again."

"Hi, Mom," she spoke, "what are you guys fighting about?"

"Yeah, and please don't kill Yo-Yo before you tell us," Amelia held onto my arm, which I guess she thought he wouldn't disangrate her, even though she was a Apollo demigod.

"Well, we've been arguing over who was a better parent," Posideon spoke, looking at Athena with an evil eye.

"Is that what all the help was about?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Athena stood and shrunk into a normal mortal form, "my help was better, right?"

"Healing is better," Dad did the same, glaring at her.

"Uh…the music kept monsters away," she snarled at him. They started to argue really fast.

This was just plain ridiculous. They were behaving like children over this. I think Athena was a better parent, since she helped her children a lot. Posiedon was pretty shelled from his offspring, like me and Percy. But if I went against Dad, I was speeding up my appionment with Death.

They stared at us expectingly, ready for our opinion. Amelia was the neutural one, so she had split up the fighting and stood back now. Annabeth and I looked at each other, gulping. Suddenly, a arrow whizzed by my head. Athena caught it quickly and read a note.

"Sorry to inturpt, but I gotta save my man," she blinked at it.

Suddenly, a force rammed into me. I was suddenly looking at storm eyes, flying blonde air, and then there was a searing pain…

When I was revived, I was beside a fire. Sasomeii was beside me, smiling at me. Her face looked a million years older in the firelite.

"What..where…when…how…?" I struggled up.

"I saved you from those two," she explained, "and now I am avoiding Mom and your Dad until we die. I don't want to be with the Hunters without you and I don't want you at Camp Half Blood and be involved with the gods. I want to a runaway with you. So I knocked you out and struggled with you all night."

I blinked. She really had spunk, and it made sense. I mean, she did like the trill of the Hunt, and she apparently loved me. Besides, it was kinda' bad when we weren't together. And the gods were driving both of us crazy, so…

"I will never leave you," I swore, holding her close.

"But we'll be in such danger," she murmured.

"Then we'll die together," I swore, kissing her cheek. Her plan was totally perfect, and we'd be happy if we were with each other.

She laid down next to me and sighed happily with my mending body. And under that night sky, we fell in love even deeper.

So maybe being in pain and the run was hard. But we were totally going to get hitched. I just knew that. We rose and dashed to the beach and started splashing in the water, making waves ourselves so we were healing and falling in love.

Maybe this is a corny ending. Maybe this happened kinda fast. But whatever, because that's how love works.

We make waves in the rules of demigods.

Author Note: The End! (There will be an epilogue)


	14. Epilouge

Making Waves Epilogue

"Get up!" I demanded to my husband, hitting him on the leg. He moaned and rolled over, rubbing his eyes and rising with a slight stumble.

"It seems a little harder every day," he complained, helping me up as we got out of our demigod hut.

"Suck it up," I laughed to him. I'd been married to him ten years and he still got to me with himself.

"Up and adam, kid," Kyoya nudged our six year old little girl, Missy. She smiled up at him with those big eyes she got from him and brushed the hair that she got from me and rose.

I was so proud of her. She was our daughter and strong, and we'd cared for her when she was weak. We hadn't seen the others in forever, but that was okay. All we needed were each other, Missy, and my future baby son, Luke, due in Feburary. We all got out into the Januaray air.

"Love you," Missy yawned, "time to go?"

"Right," Kyayo picked her up, "ready for a wave of excitement?"

"Forever," I grinned, "with family."

Author Note: Corny, short, bye!


End file.
